


Oh No

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, JJP are dating and Mark is pining, M/M, Pining, bc I’m a slut for Markjin, endgame Markjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Mark is pretty sure that he has fallen in love with his best friend’s boyfriend and he’s not really sure how to handle it.(JJP are dating, Mark is Jaebum’s roommate and he’s fallen in love with Jinyoung).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I really hope you like this! I don’t do multichaptered or angsty fanfics very often so this feels kinda new to me. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it and stay tuned for more chapters!

Mark slid further into the red booth tucked away at the back of the café, his finger tapping at the side of the warm cardboard coffee cup in front of him as he checked his watch for the third time.

“Hey Mark, sorry I’m late.”

Mark’s head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice above him,

“Finally buddy, where have yo- Who’s this?”

Standing next to one of Mark’s best friends, Jaebum, is a boy Mark had never seen before. He had short raven hair and a pale round face with soft plump lips and dark eyes that stared at Mark with intense interest. Mark’s eyes went wide as he stared back at the stranger, this boy was absolutely gorgeous and Mark wanted to get to know him immediately. Mark’s gaze didn’t break from the stranger’s face as Jaebum spoke to him, he paid half attention to the words coming from Jaebum’s direction,

“Mark, I’d like you to meet Jinyoung...my boyfriend.”

Mark stared dreamily at the handsome boy in front of him, extending his hand to shake Jinyoung’s,

“Hi, Jinyoung. Nice to mee- wait what?”

Mark’s head shot to Jaebum’s direction , who stared back at Mark with a raised eyebrow.

“I said he’s my boyfriend, idiot. Didn’t I tell you I was going to introduce you to him today?”

Mark’s throat went dry as he began to connect Jaebum’s words in his head, his fingers tightening around the side of the coffee cup.

“Oh um, did you? Sorry I must’ve been distracted.”

Jaebum shook his head at Mark’s small attention span but brushed it off with a small shrug before replying,

“Well I guess surprise you’re meeting him now. Be nice, I’m going to go get us drinks. What do you want, Jinyoung?”

The boy’s smooth, gentle voice answered Jaebum asking for a caramel frappechino and immediately captured Mark’s attention again. Mark didn’t even notice Jaebum had left until the boy had sat down across from him and raised an eyebrow at Mark,

“Um, is there something in my face?”

Mark blinked a few times, confused at the random question the boy had just asked, before finally responding,

“Wh-what?”

The boy chuckled slightly, small dimples forming in his cheeks which only dragged Mark in deeper.

“I said, is there something on my face? You haven’t stopped staring at me.”

An amused smirk grew on the boy’s face as he watched Mark grow flustered, his ears turning red as his mouth opened and attempted to give a good response. 

“No, no. There’s nothing on your face, sorry.”

The boy chuckled at the small response as he leaned back into the seat, making himself comfortable,

“Relax, Relax. I’m just kidding around. It’s nice to meet you, Mark.”

Mark’s face felt hot as he now avoided eye contact with the boy across from him, staring intently at his now lukewarm cup of coffee. He nodded as he mumbled out,

“Yeah, you too.”

Jinyoung leaned in, placing his hands on the table and tilting his head as he stared at Mark now,

“So you’re Jaebum’s roommate?”

Mark nodded again, not wanting to verbally respond and possibly embarrass himself again. Jinyoung smirked slightly before continuing to push the conversation, 

“Not much of a talker huh? So, what’s your major?”

Mark cleared his throat before responding as confidently as he could muster up,

“Music.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he leaned even further in, his mouth forming a small O,

“Really? That’s amazing! Do you sing? Do you minor in anything?”

Mark finally gained the courage to look Jinyoung in the eye now, feeling a bit more proud at the boy’s excited response,

“Um well I mainly rap and sing a little. I’m actually a double major. I also take business so I can eventually start my own company.”

Jinyoung’s dark eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared at Mark, his amazement shining in his eyes. A fond smile spread across his face, revealing those dimples that Mark found himself staring at.

“Wow, you’re one hell of a man huh? That sounds like an amazing goal to have.”

Mark cheeks burned and his eyes watched with intensity as Jinyoung’s tongue darted out and swiped across his plump bottom lip, leaving a shine. His brows furrowed as e stared at the boy’s soft lips for a moment longer, watching the smirk grow across them as Jinyoung began to speak again,

“You’re s-“

“Here is your coffee, Jinyoung. I hope you two were getting along well.”

Jaebum placed the two drinks on the table as he slid into the booth next to Jinyoung, his arm reaching over and wrapping around Jinyoung’s shoulders. Mark’s eyes darted back down to his coffee cup and Jinyoung leaned back into Jaebum’s arm and the couple made themselves comfortable. After a few moments, he pushed a smile onto his face and brought his gaze up to meet Jaebum’s,

“So how’s your day been?”

 

***

This was just getting painful now. Jinyoung has been showing up at their dorm almost everyday for the past two months since he’s met Mark. The more Mark tried to ignore his presence and avoid him, the harder Jinyoung made it for him. Sometimes he would cook and offer Mark some of the food, or let him try it before Jaebum got home - even going as far as to hold out the spoon to feed Mark, which was incredibly hard to resist. Sometimes when Jaebum was out buying food, he would walk over to Mark’s side of the room and join him in whatever he was doing or start a conversation (that always ended up being a really nice conversation and made Mark even more angry). Sometimes the three of them would all just be sitting in silence as they did their own things and Mark would look up to find Jinyoung already staring, and then Jinyoung would send him a playful wink and cause his heart to race 100 miles a second. And then there were those times when Mark would come home after classes and a shift at work and immediately pass out from over-exhaustion, and when he would wake up he would find a blanket laid over him or a cup of water next to his bed. There were those times when Mark would be panicking the night before a test and Jaebum would be too busy working on his own work, so Jinyoung would offer to help Mark study and prep with him all night (Mark always ended up acing those tests somehow even though he spent half of that studying time staring at Jinyoung).

No matter what though, he was always... there. Just in the dorm room, perfect as always and always willing to help. Even when Jaebum didn’t have time or was too distracted or wanted to focus on work, Jinyoung was there calming everything down, working on his own stuff. Mark didn’t realize until now how much both of the boys needed someone like him. Someone absolutely perfect like him. 

His stupid face was perfect. His stupid clothes were always neat and modest yet fitted and perfect. His stupid personality was perfect and honestly matched with Mark’s perfectly. And his stupid boyfriend was Mark’s best friend. Mark honestly was kinda shocked when he found out that this was the boy Jaebum asked out. He wasn’t the type Jaebum normally went for. Jaebum went for loud, wild, flirty, and although Jinyoung was very flirty (which always made Mark very flustered), Jinyoung was definitely not the first two. Which led Mark to question why? Why out of all people did his best friend have to choose this boy to date? Why did he have to stray from his normal type and pick the boy that Mark just couldn’t resist? The hardest part was, he couldn’t even be mad at Jaebum. Jaebum didn’t know, Jaebum was the one who introduced them. It was Mark who was the bad guy in this situation. So what was Mark thinking when he fell so hard for Jaebum’s boyfriend? Why did he allow himself to get hurt every time Jinyoung asked him about Jaebum or every time he saw an intimate moment between them? 

Mark’s head thumped onto notebook in front of him that was currently splayed across his desk. He released a loud groan as he picked up his head and let it fall onto the notebook a few more times, attempting to bash out these thoughts in anyway possible. 

“What”

Thunk

“Is”

Thunk

“Wrong”

Thunk 

“With”

Thunk 

“Me?”

Thunk 

Then his light pink forehead just layed there, pressed onto the notebook page. He heard a familiar snicker from the corner of the room, but didn’t even bother to pick up his head or respond. 

“Everything alright, Mark?”

God, even the way he said his name was perfect. Mark thumped his head once more on the notebook before letting out a weak, scratchy,

“Yup. Just dandy.”

The deep chuckle got louder this time as he heard small footsteps begin to approach him. He adjusted his head to the side so he could see the figure crouched down next to to him, looking directly into his eyes. 

Jinyoung’s angelic face was mere inches away from Mark’s, his eyes peering worriedly at the boy as he wore an amused smirk in his plump lips. Mark let out another loud groan before turning his head to look away from Jinyoung and letting out a muffled,

“I’m fine, stop worrying about me.”

Jinyoung deep laugh was soft as he placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder. He leaned in and whispered softly, as if afraid he would startle him,

“It’s hard not to worry when you’re slamming your head into that book. You might get brain damage or worse, you could hurt the book.”

Mark couldn’t help as the small chuckle escaped his lips. He turned his head back to meet Jinyoung’s gaze, who’s face was now even closer. He smiled fondly as his eyes searched every inch of Jinyoung’s...absolutely flawless porcelain face. A warm smile spread across Jinyoung’s face as he quietly spoke,

“You’re staring again.”

Mark let out a small chuckle at the words that somehow became a common joke for them now as time went by, except this time he wasn’t embarrassed by them. His voice was deep and husky as he whispered back, 

“Yeah yeah, I know.”

Whiskers formed at the sides of Jinyoung’s eyes as his smile grew even wider and Mark resisted the urge to reach out and trace them with his fingertips. Jinyoung’s head tilted to the side as he questioned,

“So tell me, what’s wrong? What’s on your mind?”

Mark’s eyes scanned Jinyoung’s face, a small almost sad smile forming, and he responded,

“Why are you like this, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as the words left Mark’s lips, smile dropping quickly, not at all expecting his name to be a part of the response. He seemed slightly hurt by the question as he hesitantly responded,

“Wh-why am I like what? Do I bother you?”

A look of hurt seemed to flash across Mark’s eyes as the sad smile stayed in place,

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to bother anyone, Jinyoung. But that’s the issue.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened,

“Um, I’m really not sure what you mean by that or if that was an insult or compliment to be honest.”

A defeated chuckle escaped Mark’s lips and he buried his head further into his notebook, breaking his eye contact with Jinyoung. His eyes were closed as he pressed them to the notebook pages and with a sudden spark of confidence he couldn’t help the muffled sentence that escaped his lips,

“Why are you so perfect, Park Jinyoung?”

He heard a small intake of breath and he didn’t move his head, keeping it pressed against the pages. He didn’t know what came over him in that moment but if felt good to let even a small part of what he was bottling up out for a split second. He knew Jinyoung would be confused and scrambling for a response at the moment, but he didn’t really need one. He just needed to get out of this small room, which suddenly felt much smaller. 

After a few second of total silence, the sound of metal keys were heard outside the door and deep voice called out,

“Hey guys, I got the food!”

Mark’s shot up out of his seat, nearly sprinting to his bed to grab the red oversized hoodie off of it. He tucked his room key into the pocket of his baggy gray sweatpants and moved towards the doorframe, patting Jaebum on the shoulder as he mumbled out,

“Sorry I’ll be back in a bit.”

Mark darted out the door, slamming it shut and leaving behind a confused Jaebum who merely shrugged it off and returned back to the food a second later. What he didn’t notice was the wide eyed, red faced Jinyoung who was still squatting next to the now empty desk. He stared at the notebook splayed across Mark’s desk and saw a piece of paper that stuck out of the corner with large scratchy letters written across it. He couldn’t help himself as he reached up and slowly tugged the paper out further with his fingertips, revealing a small list that read:

To do list written by your best friend Jackson Wang to help you out (because you’re lovesick and depressing to be around, I need fun Mark back):  
1\. Stop being a dumbass, Mark Tuan  
2\. Call back Jackson soon and say yes to the party Friday night that your coolest friend ever invited you to  
2\. Actually finish your homework this time and stop thinking about you know who. C’mon dude you need to stop.   
3\. Find someone new to fall for, this one is taken (perhaps a cute drunk boy at the very fun Friday night party)  
4\. CALL BACK JACKSON ASSHOLE


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I really appreciate and love all the comments, I’m so glad to know you enjoy the story so far :):) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

Mark hadn’t seen Jinyoung in a few days which felt weird after the routine he got used to the past couple of months. It’s not that Jinyoung stopped showing up to the dorm room, it’s that Mark did. Mark had only went back to the dorm room once since he ran out that night, he needed more clothes and luckily no one was there. Sometimes it pays off to have friends like Jackson Wang who are willing to let you stay at their room at their frat house for a four days in a row. The only thing was Jackson had one rule: If Mark stayed, he had to go to the party on Friday night with him (Mark was very hesitant but eventually gave in if it meant not having to see Jinyoung)

“Dude, you know you’re going to have to see him eventually right? He’s literally dating your SECOND best friend and roommate.”

Mark shrugged, not breaking his gaze from the video game on the tv screen in front of him. Jackson plopped himself down on the couch directly next to Mark, cramming three chips at a time into his mouth as he watched Mark play. 

“Mm yeah, I mean I will eventually. Hopefully I’ll just be over him by then. Or he just won’t want to talk to me and I’ll get over him like that.”

Jackson rolled his eyes dramatically, shoving another chip into his mouth before sarcastically replying,

“Yeah because the best way to solve problems are by hoping you’ll just get over em, right?”

Mark’s elbow shot out, jabbing Jackson in the side, his gaze never breaking from the video game as Jackson screeched next to him.

“Shut up”

He muttered, but he really couldn’t argue with the boy. He wasn’t wrong, it’s just that in this situation...what more could Mark really do without hurting anyone else?

***

Mark sighed deeply as he sat on the bed and watched Jackson put on yet another spray of cologne.

“C’mon dude, I think that’s enough.”

Jackson whipped around, shooting a glare at Mark as he loudly replied,

“Do you know how many people are going to be at this party tonight?? I refuse to come home smelling anyone else’s puke or sweat. I’m going to smell like a goddamn dream and I’ll make sure of it.”

Mark couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at his friend’s constant dramatic state. He stood up, making his way towards the mirror next to Jackson, and checked out the outfit Jackson had picked for him for the party tonight. Although it was a bit out of his comfort zone, Jackson actually hadn’t done that bad of a job. Mark wore black ripped skinny jeans, that were almost uncomfortably tight, a fitted white button down long sleeve (with the top two buttons undone), a thin black leather jacket that he borrowed from Jackson, and black combat boots. His golden blonde hair was styled up and back with a few strands falling forward to splay over his forehead. He felt good, better than he had felt all week, and maybe Jackson was right. Maybe this party really was all that he needed to bring back the old fun Mark. 

“C’mon bud. Let’s head over to the party.”

Mark felt a gentle pat on his back and brought his gaze over to a smiling Jackson. He couldn’t resist the smile that formed back and the two boys headed toward the front doors of the house. 

The walk to the party was short since it was taking place in another frat a couple houses over, so Mark and Jackson strolled over together. They could hear the bumping music grow louder the closer they approached and Mark couldn’t help but grow more hesitant to step inside. Jackson sensed it, looking over to Mark once they reached the front yard of the house. He brought his hand up to Mark’s shoulder and gently spoke,

“No time to back out now. Don’t worry, man. Allow yourself to let loose for one night.”

Mark nodded, staring at the house as he filled with determination. He marched his way to the front door, Jackson quickly and excitedly following behind him. Once he made it in, he pushed past the sea of bodies to try and find the kitchen, praying that that is where the alcohol was. 

He stumbled into the kitchen after a few moments of gentle shoving and navigating his way through far too many bodies. He felt a wave of relief rush over him as he spotted an array of different bottles along the counters, all different shapes and sizes. He nearly ran to them, grabbing a red cup on his way, and picked up the first bottle he could find that still had any liquid in it. He poured whatever the deep brown liquid was into his cup, filling it up halfway. He sniffed it first before shooting back the whole thing in one gulp. He face twisted up at the stinging bitterness of whatever he just drank, but his cheeks began to flush a few moments later as the slight buzz began to form inside him. He grabbed another bottle, pouring that into his cup and chugged. 

After a few more taste tests, Mark found his favorite drink, filling up his cup and finally exiting the kitchen. He wasn’t sure how long he was in there for, but he knew it must’ve been a while. His entire body felt like it was buzzing and Jackson was completely missing now. Mark found a couch that was untouched by the dance floor and strolled over to it. There was a couple making out (hopefully it was only that) pressed against one side of the couch, but Mark didn’t really care. His mind was too muddled to feel awkward, so he merely sat on the opposite side of the couch and looked out into the sea of people in front of him. 

“Mark? Is that you?”

Mark’s eyes scrunched shut at the sound of that familiar voice. If this is who he thinks it is, he definitely wasn’t drunk enough for this. He brought the plastic cup up to his lips and raised it up, feeling the cold liquid splash against his lips as he chugged at an inhuman speed.

“Oh-oh god, Mark!”

He felt slender fingers reach up and grab the bottom of his cup, they brushed against his fingers as they gently tugged the cup away from him. 

“Careful there, you might drown yourself with that.”

He heard the small deep chuckle and couldn’t bring himself to look at the figure in front of him.

“How have you been? Haven’t seen you in a while. I was getting kinda worried.”

Mark felt a pit in his chest, a small empty pit, but also a small fire that was forming in his head and throat, crawling up and begging to be released,

“I’ve been just fine, great even. You have no reason to worry about me. Ever.”

Mark spit out sarcastically, releasing the fire that built up inside. He finally looked up to meet the shocked, wide eyed gaze of Jinyoung in front of him. 

“U-um are you sure you’re alright? Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m fine. And no. Not at all. You never do anything wrong.”

Mark pushed himself off the couch, nearly flying of the seat and began to walk to the backdoor of the house, needing a place to be alone - or at least more alone than a crowded living room. As he began to march away, he felt warm slender fingers wrap around his forearm, gently stopping him in his tracks. He heard Jinyoung’s gentle, worried voice as he spoke,

“You know, you keep telling me I never do anything wrong and I could do no harm, but yet I always feel like I’m doing everything wrong and upsetting you when we talk. So tell me Mark, which one is it really?”

Mark tugged his arm out of Jinyoung’s grasp, turning to him and spitting out,

“I just...don’t feel like talking to you right now, Jinyoung.”

He marched off toward the backyard before Jinyoung could say anymore, expecting to finally get some peace and quiet. He walked down to the end of small stone stair case that lead to the grassy backyard and he took a seat. He leaned back and heaved a deep sigh, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths of the fresh air around him. He felt someone sit down next to him on the staircase but didn’t bother to open his eyes, already knowing who it was. He waited for the person to say something, anything, but they never did and after a few moments, Mark finally opened his eyes and looked over. When he looked over he saw something beautiful that he never really got the chance to see before: Jinyoung watching the night sky. He couldn’t help but stare at the boy as the boy’s wide eyes seemed to sparkle from the reflection of all the stars in the sky. His skin was pale, porcelain, and glowing, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His plump lips were parted slightly, enjoying the small intakes of fresh air also. Mark’s wasn’t sure how long he had been watching the boy and he didn’t really care because of the buzzing still in his system.

“You’re staring again.”

He barely heard Jinyoung whisper out. He chuckled softly, whispering back,

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

Jinyoung turned to look at Mark finally, a sad smile across his lips,

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh in a while, Tuan. Gotta admit, I missed it a little.”

Mark’s eyes stared into Jinyoung’s eyes, now matching his sad smile. He looked away after a couple seconds, breaking the eye contact and mumbling,

“Fuck”

Mark brought his hands up to his eyes and began rubbing at them aggressively as he mumbled to himself,

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as he reached out to grab Mark’s wrists and stop him,

“Mark! Mark, what are you doing? You’ll take your eyes out.”

Mark pulled his arms away, standing up and backing away,

“Jinyoung, you have to stop.”

A slight pout formed on Jinyoung’s lips and his eyebrows furrowed more,

“Stop? Stop what? Mark are you ok?”

Mark shook his head,

“No, Jinyoung. Honestly no. I don’t know if I can even stay in my own dorm room anymore! I have been sleeping in a goddamn frat house with my friend for days all so I can avoid one person! I’m literally falling in love with my best friend’s boyfriend and there is nothing I can do about it because the only person that’s the bad guy in this situation is ME! Jinyoung I said stop because if you keep caring about me, I’ll literally never be able to get over you and I don’t want to ruin this any more than I already have!”

Mark pauses for air, chest rising as he looks down at Jinyoung who stares up at Mark with wide eyes and parted lips.

“M-Mark? Did you just-? Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. I THINK YOU GOT TOO DRUNK YOU MAN! Dammit I should have known not to let you outta my sight!”

Mark hears panicked screaming from the backdoor and his head whips up to find a stumbling Jackson barreling towards him. 

“Ohfuckohfuck if Jaebum hears about this, he is going to kill me and you and then me again and fuck I’m dead you’re dead and -Oh hi Jinyoung, I’m so so sorry forget everything you just heard- and fuckfuckfuckfuck”

Jackson panicked rambling continues as he reaches Mark and grabs his arm, tugging him up with a surprising amount of strength. Before any of the boys can react, Jackson is latched onto Mark and basically dragging him out of the front door, leaving behind an incredibly flustered and red faced Jinyoung- who was still sitting on staircase, wide eyed and red faced as his mind began to process the drunken ramblings he just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what your favorite part was and what you think about Jackson in this :P I love making him super goofy haha
> 
> (Also Markjin forever and Mark trying to drown in his drink when he heard Jinyoung is me af)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Mark eyes flutter open only to immediately get stung by the sunlight flossing his room. He groaned loudly, bringing his hands up to hold his pounding head.

“What the fuck happened last night?” 

Mark hissed out into the empty room. He heard a deep chuckle from the corner of the room, then suddenly a familiar voice,

“You got shitfaced and Jackson had to drag you back to his place, bud.”

Mark’s eyebrow raised, well that certainly wasn’t a voice he expected to hear. He raised his head to greet the man in the corner of the room, but immediately sunk back down at the intense hammering feeling in his brain. He knew where this was going, the memories of last night flooding his brain. God only knows what’s about to happen. He scrunched his eyes shut and turned to the side as he reluctantly groaned out,

“Hey, Jaebum...hey if Jackson brought me back to his place, why am I in my own bed?”

Another deep chuckle.

“Hey, party animal. You were so drunk and were about to start a fight with that whole frat house so he called me to come drag you home. How ya feeling?”

Well this certainly wasn’t the first thing he expected to hear. Mark’s heart began to race as he heard the footsteps approach closer and stop at the foot of his bed. Oh god, does Jaebum know about last night? Jackson wouldn’t tell him, he’s at least smarter than that. But would Jinyoung? Don’t be a coward Mark, just look at him. He’s your best friend, just look at him. Just look. Mark turned over in his sheets to face Jaebum for the first time. The boy dressed in all black sweat stared at Mark with a small smirk on his face and his hands held out. Mark glanced down to find...pills and water?

“W-what’s this?”

“Painkillers and water, dumbass. Here take it. Also Jinyoung was kind enough to drop off his ‘famous hangover cure’. He said he saw you last night and could tell you were going to need it today...and he was definitely correct.”

Jaebum responded monotonously as his eyes scanned Mark’s pale face. Mark’s eyes widened at the sound of that familiar voice and he coughed awkwardly before reaching up to accept the medicine, nodding as a thank you. Mark dragged his body out of the bed, pushing with every bit of strength he could muster, and made his way to the kitchen so he could grab the soup. Once he found it, he dug in immediately, nearly diving in like a hungry dog with its food. He lapped up every bit of it and when Jaebum walked into the kitchen he could help but stare in absolute disgust and horror. 

“Jesus Christ dude are you eating that soup or making love to it?”

Mark’s head shot up from the container, cheeks filled with the delicious liquid as it dripped down the sides of his lips. His mouth was still stuffed as he very honestly responded,

“I’m honesly fine wif bofh.”

Jaebum eyes formed into crescents as he chuckled at the boy’s wild actions, backing out of the kitchen cautiously. Once Mark was finished he threw the container into the sink, throwing open the fridge and latching onto the first water bottle he could find, which happened to be a fancy navy blue one with the letter J printed onto the front. Mark shrugged as he pulled it out of the fridge, muttering to himself,

“When did Jaebum actually get nice things? Eh we’re friends, he won’t care if I drink out of it.”

He threw open the lid, bringing the cold bottle to his chapped lips, and completely drained the bottle of freezing water. 

“Ya know, it’s not nice to take other people’s things.”

Mark whipped around at the sound of that familiar, snarky voice. 

“Ja-Jaebum usually doesn’t care if I drink out of his stuff.”

“That’s not Jaebum’s, dummy. Also I’m glad you liked the soup.”

Jinyoung glanced over to the container sitting in the kitchen sink with a small smile before turning back to Mark,

“How’re you feeling?”

Mark stayed frozen in his spot, eyes trained on Jinyoung as he slowly approached him. Jinyoung stopped once he was directly in front of Mark. His hand reached out to gently grab the bottle from Mark, which slid out from his fingertips easily. Jinyoung’s eyes scanned Mark’s face before his hands reached up to brush Mark’s forehead. Mark’s breath hitched as the back of Jinyoung’s hand brushed his forehead and cheek,

“Your face feels a little warm.”

Jinyoung whispered out, as if he didn’t want to startle Mark. Yeah, no shit it feels warm right now. Look at you. That’s what Mark really wanted to tell the boy in front of him, but instead he pulled his head away. Turning to the side and backing up, which only caused his back to bump the kitchen counter.

“I-I’m fine. Thanks for the soup.”

Mark kept his head low as he began to scoot around Jinyoung, about to run back to his bed so he could pretend to go back to sleep or something, when he suddenly felt slender fingers tug his wrist. Mark’s head whipped around to face Jinyoung’s, eyes wide at the boy’s sudden actions,

“Mark, we need to talk about what happe-“

“Hey, Jinyoungie!”

Jaebum strolled into the kitchen, stopping suddenly once he noticed the scene in front him. His face was blank except for a small eyebrow raise as he glanced down at Jinyoung’s hand,

“Um, everything alright here?”

Jinyoung’s gripped slipped away from Mark’s wrist and Mark honestly wasn’t sure if he felt upset or happy,

“Yeah, yeah everything is fine, don’t worry. Did you need something, Jae?”

Mark felt the headache begin to come back as he watched their interaction, just wanting to slip away but stupid Jaebum stood in the doorway. 

“I‘m trying to finish this project and I forgot my cell phone at Jackson’s when I was picking up this idiot. I was wondering if you could pick it up for me because you’re an amazing boyfriend??”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes sarcastically but a warm smile spread across his face,

“I guessss, since I am such an amazing boyfriend,”

Yup. That headache was definitely back. Maybe the stomachache too. 

“Slight problem though, I don’t know where Jackson lives.”

Jaebum paused for a split second before his eyes lit up and landed directly on Mark. Oh no, oh no oh no ohnonono-

“That’s fine! Just take Mark, he practically lives at Jackson’s anyway. Plus that’s payback for the hangover cure.”

Jaebum replied, shooting a teasing wink at Mark, whose face only wore pure dread. Mark had to say something before this went too far,

“Uh I don’t know if tha-“

“Great idea, thanks for the help, Mark! C’mon let’s go.”

Mark’s head whipped over to face Jinyoung, eyes bulging out of his skull, and before he could even say anything his hoodie was thrown at him and his body was dragged out of the room.

***

“Well, you wanted to talk...so now is your chance.”

Mark tried to keep his voice monotonous as he spoke, his gaze trained on the sidlewalk in front of him and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Jinyoung’s breath huffed out, he glanced over at Mark as if trying to find the best words before starting,

“Well, I guess the best place to start is...do you remember what happened last night?”

Mark’s head hung low, 

“Yes.”

“Ok ok good, so won’t have to re-explain that. Good to know and um...wow, yeah. Got the chance to talk and now I have no clue what to actually say.”

The longer this walk went on, the more painful it became for Mark to withstand,

“Listen Jinyoung, I’m sorry I said it but it also it the truth and I’m glad it came out now so we can just...I don’t know figure it out?”

“Wow, so it really is true huh? Well, you know you called yourself the bad guy last night, but you’re really not. I know you’re a good guy just from the past months of knowing you and also the fact that you kept those feelings bottled up for so long proves you are too.”

Mark’s eyebrows raised at the direction Jinyoung took this conversation. Why did Jinyoung choose to focus on this part out of all the things he said last night? Mark stayed silent, processing the words and attempting to find a polite response but...he just couldn’t. He didn’t know how at the moment because all he wanted to do was scream or run or find anything that could just distract him from this feeling. But here he was...so he just spoke. For the first time in a while, he just said the first thing in his head,

“Jinyoung, why can’t you just tell me I’m horrible and you’ll never like me or date me? Do me a favor, tell me you hate me. Can you please just rip off the bandage now? Because the longer this goes on, the more painful it gets sometimes honestly.”

Mark looked up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze for the first time and the two boys stopped in their tracks, turning to face each other now. The world seemed still around them as Mark braced himself for the words he needed to hear, definitely not the words he wanted but the words he needed. 

“Mark,”

A sad smile grew on Mark’s face because the way his name rolled off of Jinyoung’s tongue will always be Mark’s favorite thing to listen to.

“I can’t”

Mark’s head tilted as he waited for the boy to continue,

“I-I can’t tell you those things,”

Mark’s eyes widened as he watched the look of distress spread across Jinyoung’s face and heard the unexpected words leave his lips,

“I can’t because, I just don’t know if believe any of those words are true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...thoughts? I hope you guys liked it!!! Thank you for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m coming! I’m coming! Calm down already!”

Jackson screamed as he made his way to the main entrance of his frat house. He rolled his eyes as the pounding on the door continued. Once there, Jackson flung open the front door of his frat house, 

“What the fuck do yo-?”

Looking down Jackson found a hunched over Mark panting deeply in front of him,

“Heyyy buddy, you ok?”

Jackson’s tone shifted immediately. Mark’s head whipped up at the sound of the voice, shocked expression on his face as if he didn’t even realize the door was open,

“Oh - hey...I need... phone.”

Mark gasped out between pants. Jackson’s eyebrows raised as he continued to stare down at Mark, frozen in place.

“Umm yeah Mark, I’m gonna need a little more detail than that.”

Mark straightened out finally, staring Jackson in the eye as his hand held his chest dramatically. He coughed a few times before finally catching his breath,

“Um I need Jaebum’s phone. He left it here.”

“Oh! Yeah gimme a sec.”

Jackson disappeared from the door frame for a second before reappearing with a familiar black smart phone in his hand. 

“Oh thank god.”

Mark exclaimed as he reached out to grab it, but before he could Jackson pulled away quickly. Mark cried out as he watched the phone disappear, shooting a glare at Jackson who responded with raised eyebrows and an even meaner glare,

“No no no Mister, first you tell me why you showed up panting like you just ran a marathon, then you get the phone.”

Mark’s eyes squeezed shut, cringing as he remembers the recent events, before rapidly mumbling out,

“Um I may or may not have just ran from Jinyoung.”

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Mark flinched, backing away from Jackson slightly as he quickly began to explain himself,

“Jinyoung and I were walking to here together and we started talking about the party and all that mess and a lot happened and stuff was said that I just wasn’t sure how to respond to and I panicked and ran away and now I’m here and-“

“YOU FUCKING LEFT HIM THERE?”

Mark’s gaze hung low as he nodded slightly, 

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

Jackson hissed, punctuating each word with a slap to the shoulder,

“Ow, I wasn’t thinking! I wasn’t ok?”

“First off, you would not have been breathing that hard if you just agreed to come workout with me when I invited you, just saying. Second off, YOU RUN FROM JINYOUNG TO MY HOUSE AND THE FIRST THING YOU ASK FOR IS JAEBUM’S GODDAMN PHONE? Third off, where is he now? Does he even know how to get back to his side of campus?”

“First off, fuck you no. Second off, yeah I panicked alright? Third off, um that’s a really good question.”

“He doesn’t even fucking know the directions around here and you left him?! You idiot!”

Jackson began to rapidly slap Mark’s shoulder again. 

“OW OW OW, Just give me the phone! I’ll go find him now.”

Jackson rolled his eyes dramatically before holding the phone out to Mark,

“Tell Jaebummie I said hi and you better go find his boyfriend before he gets kidnapped or something.”

Mark grabbed the phone quickly, sliding it into his pocket before flashing a quick thumbs up at Jackson,

“You know he hates that nickname, right? And I’ll try!”

Jackson let out a small giggle as he ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair, shouting back,

“Yeah I know! That’s why I love calling him it!”

Mark laughed as he began to run towards the sidewalk, sprinting away into the distance. Jackson smirked as he leaned against the doorframe and watched Mark run off, shaking his head and muttering to himself,

“You idiot...Can’t even blame you though, it seems I’ve made the same mistake.”

***

Jinyoung’s eyes constantly scanned his surroundings as he attempted to make his way back to Jaebum and Mark’s dorm building. He wasn’t exactly sure how long it had been but he these buildings seemed...vaguely familiar?? Oh who was he kidding? He was completely and utterly lost right now. He paused for a second, spotting a bench nearby and jogged towards it for a rest. He closed his eyes for a second and attempted to calm himself down,

“Everything’s fine. I’ll find my way back eventually or...maybe Mark will find me.”

He shook his head as the memories of Mark running away came flooding back. 

“Deep breaths, deep breaths.”

As he calmed himself down, he brought his legs up to rest along the length of the bench and then rested his head on his arm. After a few moments his eyes began to flutter shut quickly and his breathing slowed as the darkness slowly grew in and tranquility overtook him. 

***

“JINYOUNG!! JINYOUNG!!”

Mark had been retracing the path for what felt like far too long. Surely Jinyoung could not have went this far by now. Mark continued to shout his name as he jogged around, alarming a few students nearby. He spotted the area that he and Jinyoung...parted ways, and decided that would be the best place to try and trace Jinyoung’s steps. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he began to follow one of the concrete trails, praying that maybe Jinyoung picked the same one. 

After a few minutes of speed walking, he spotted something peculiar: A dark figure laid across a bench nearby. Mark’s eyebrows raised as he scanned the bench from a distance, muttering to himself,

“Eh its probably just some drunk, dude.”

He grew silent as he began to walk by the bench, but when he risked a glance at the man’s face he couldn’t help as he released a yelp of surprise. 

“Jinyoung!”

The man’s eyes shot open as he shot off of the bench, stumbling and falling forward. Mark lunged forward in the spur of the moment, catching a confused Jinyoung and pulling him up onto his feet. After a few moments, Jinyoung finally came back to his senses, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and looking up at Mark’s face, which was only a few inches away and looking down at him with a mix of worry and relief written across his face. As Jinyoung stared up at Mark with a look of confusion, Mark’s cheeks grew red and an awkward smile formed on his lips,

“Uh hey Jinyoung.”

The pair stayed frozen in their places, Mark’s hands wrapped around Jinyoung’s shoulders and Jinyoung’s hands holding Mark’s sides for balance, when Jinyoung suddenly pulled Mark in and hugged him, causing Mark to release a small yelp out of shock.

“Oh thank god, I forgot my phone and seriously thought I was stuck here.”

A high pitched laugh escaped Mark’s lips as he pulled away slightly to look at Jinyoung, ignoring the pounding in his chest as he spoke,

“You thought you were lost and your first reaction was to fall asleep on a random bench?”

“Yah! I was tired and lost and my compass RAN AWAY FROM ME.”

Jinyoung smacked Mark’s shoulder as he shouted but a playful grin formed on his face. Mark’s ears turned red as he recalled the reason they were in the situation and he stared intently at the concrete sidewalk,

“Yeah I’m...really sorry about that. I sorta panicked. But hey, I got Jaebum’s phone!”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in shock as he brought up his hand to cover his mouth and laughed gently. Mark smiled proudly as he watched Jinyoung laugh before apologizing once more and turning away. Jinyoung smiled gently as his gaze focused on Mark. He brought his hand up and rested it on Mark’s shoulder gently, causing Mark to finally meet his gaze. Jinyoung’s voice was gentle and quiet, nearly a whisper as he spoke,

“Hey, it’s fine. Let’s forget about it. At least you got what we came for so...let’s go home.”

Mark’s eyes widened as he processed the words, trying to read this indiscernible look in Jinyoung’s eyes and the almost sad smile on his lips. Before Mark could respond Jinyoung turned away, looking around to scan his surroundings before turning back to Mark with a playful smile,

“Now...which way is the way home again?”

A small chuckle let Mark’s lips as he nodded in the correct direction and began to walk, Jinyoung quickly falling in step with him. They walked home in silence, hands shoved deep into their pockets, Mark’s eyes trained in the ground as Jinyoung looked around and attempted to remember every detail. Every once in a while Mark stole a glance at Jinyoung. As the walk went on, the heat on his ears and cheeks and this constant rapid beating in his chest became the normal feeling for him. His brows stayed furrowed as one thought crowded his mind: “I don’t want to forget about it. I don’t want to forget this. What if that was my one and only chance?” He battled in his mind whether or not to speak these words for a while when suddenly he heard a familiar voice nearby shout out,

“Ah there you guys are! What took you so long?”

Mark’s head shot up, glancing at Jaebum who was now walking up to them. A warm smile spread on Jinyoung’s face as he replied,

“Sorry, that was my bad. I got us a little lost but we have retrieved your phone!”

Jaebum chuckled gently as he approached the two,

“So where is it?”

Jinyoung stared expectantly at Mark, who seemed to have been lost in thought again. Jaebum followed Jinyoung’s gaze and raised an eyebrow at Mark’s weird behavior,

“Ummm earth to Mark? You ok buddy? Did Jackson do something weird again?”

Mark’s gaze whipped up, finally remembering the situation in front of him, and he chuckled awkwardly as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small black smartphone and held it out to his friend, who thanked him and patted him on the back. As the phone slipped out of Mark’s hold and into Jaebum’s, Mark felt something else do the same. Perhaps...perhaps that really was Mark’s last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! Also have any of you listened to Shinee’s comeback? Good Evening and All Day All Night have been destroying me
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what your favorite part is!


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow, you’re screwed. WOw, you’re SCREWED.”

Mark leaned forward, hitting his head onto the wooden cafe table, instantly regretting it the moment he did.

“Yeah thanks, Jackson. I didn’t even notice. You’re always so helpful, you know that?”

Jackson hit the back of Mark’s head, which was still placed on the table. 

“Hey don’t you fucking sass me, Tuan. I didn’t get you into this shit fest, you did. Pick your head up or you’ll get acne from these dirty tables.”

Mark raised himself up, leaning back against the seat of the booth and sighing dramatically,

“Is that really my biggest worry right now?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself “If you want to look good for Jinyoung, then yes it is,” before bringing his green tea up to his lips and sipping dramatically. 

“One of these days, I’ll learn to stop going to you for advice.”

Jackson laughed, placing his drink back on the table,

“Markie-Pooh, one of these days, you’ll finally realize how amazing my help is and that I’m always right.”

Mark smirked for the first time that day before sarcastically replying,

“Well, All-knowing Jackson, what should I do? What’s the plan here?”

Jackson leaned forward, his eyes widening excitedly and bright grin on his face. Mark already knew this idea was not going to end well.

“A date!”

Mark paused for a second and stared at Jackson, his eyebrows scrunched together,

“What? What kind of big plan is that?”

“C’mon, Mark! Just think about it. You go on a blind double date with me, then you either: Fall in love with this blind date guy or make Jinyoung jealous and then he will finally know his feelings for you. It’s a win-win situation!”

Mark leaned forward again, slamming his head back into the table,

“Yeah, sure. It’s a win-win. Unless I: don’t fall for the guy; completely embarrass myself on the date; or make Jinyoung realize that he doesn’t care if I’m with someone else and then he forgets about me. But sure, win-win.”

Jackson rolled his eyes dramatically again, muttering to himself, “Always such a Debbie-downer,” Before sipping his tea again.

Mark brought his head up to glare at Jackson before placing it back down on the table. After a few moments, Mark sighed deeply and let out a muffled,

“Fine.”

Jackson’s eyes widened as he stared down at the blonde head of hair and leaned in closely,

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Mark pulled his head up reluctantly and replied,

“Fine, I’ll go on the date.”

“Mark, that’s the fastest you’ve ever agreed to any of my ideas before. Are you ok?”

Jackson placed his hand on Mark’s forehead to check if he had a fever. Mark rolled his eyes at the boy’s dramatic response,

“Listen, shit’s already going downhill anyway. So why not?”

Mark dropped his head back down on the table as Jackson clapped excitedly,

“Yeah! That’s the spirit!”

He reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out his phone, fingers flying across his keyboard almost instantly before he hit a button that made a chime noise and shoved the phone back into his pocket. 

“Alright, dinner is tomorrow night at 8. But, I will be there at 6 to bring clothes and help you get ready. Because, lord knows you need it.”

Mark’s head shot up to look at Jackson,

“Did you say tomorrow at 8?! Kind of short notice, don’t you think? I don’t even know anything about this guy!”

Jackson shrugged, pulling out his phone again as he responded,

“It’s just dinner, how much of a notice do you need? Also yeah that’s kinda the point of a blind date.”

Mark pouted, 

“Shut up and I need more notice than just one day. I could have had plans!”

Jackson laughed, raising his eyebrow at Mark,

“You? Having plans? Ok sure.”

Mark muttered another, “Shut up,” before grabbing his -now cold- coffee and chugging what was left of it. 

***

“Alright, TA-DA!”

Jackson spun Mark around so he could see himself in the mirror. Mark scanned himself in the mirror. His eyes had a little bit of shadow to make them look more cat-like, and his hair was gelled up and pushed back to frame his face. He wore fitted black skinny jeans with a chain attached; a long sleeve white button up with the first few unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up; and black combat boots. Mark had to admit, Jackson might be crazy and unpredictable, but damn he really knew what he was doing with his fashion. 

“I’m amazing, I know.” 

Jackson said after growing impatient when waiting for Mark’s reply. He stood up to fix his hair in the mirror next to Mark, before turning and fixing Mark’s collar for him. The two boys suddenly paused in place when they heard the jingling of keys and looked over to see Jaebum walking in and Jinyoung following behind him. The pair stopped and stared at the scene in front of them: Both boys, dressed to the 9’s, standing very close together, face to face, Jackson’s hands currently on Mark’s collar. All four boys stood in place, staring at each other from across the room. 

“Soooo, what’s going on here?”

Jaebum was the first to break the silence, his eyebrow quirked slightly. Jackson coughed, quickly moving his hands away from Mark and clapping them together,

“Well, Jaebummie, I’m getting this boy ready for a double date!”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows raised and he smirked in amusement. His eyes never leaving Mark as he scanned his outfit. 

“Oh really? And just who is willing to take you both out on a date?”

Jaebum questioned with a sarcastic tone, smirking at Jackson as he did. Jackson squinted his eyes at Jaebum and stuck his tongue out,

“For your information, two very adorable underclassmen named Bambam and Yugyeom.”

Jaebum stuck his tongue out at Jackson before replying,

“What kind of a name is Bambam?”

Jackson walked closer to Jaebum, grabbing his coat and phone from off of Mark’s bed,

“He’s Thai and I’m not going to try and butcher his real name.”

Jackson picked up the bottle of cologne he left on Mark’s nightstand, spraying it lightly on his neck before rubbing it in with his wrist. Jaebum’s eyes watched every movement and Jackson pretended not to notice. 

“Also, I’m gonna make that adorable little Thai boy fall in love with me.”

Jaebum snorted, staring at Jackson’s every move with dark eyes before muttering sarcastically,

“I already feel bad for him.”

Jackson glared at Jaebum before turning his attention back to Mark, who hadn’t stopped staring at Jinyoung this entire time. He walked over and grabbed Mark by the wrist, pulling him out of his trance.

“Well, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be going now.”

Jaebum smirked as he watched Jackson drag Mark out of the room. When he finally turned around to face Jinyoung, he saw that the boy was also staring at the door. The air around them suddenly felt tense, as if there was something that was not being said in that moment. Jaebum brushed it off as nothing, throwing his backpack onto his bed and placing his laptop onto the desk by his bed. He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and shrugged it on. He turned around to find Jinyoung patiently waiting for him by the door already,

“Ready to head to dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I’ve been gone for so long! I’m so glad to be back though ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that’s prepping you for the mess to come haha. As always, thank you so much for reading. Also if you are reading this, thank you for still reading this and keeping up with it even though I’ve taken forever to update it. It means so much to me ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’ll try to update these chapters as quickly as I can while also giving you good content :) I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what your favorite parts are or what you hope to see in the future of this fanfic! I love and appreciate comments and always respond and consider them in the story!


End file.
